Where are the Boyfriends?
by noellestarr
Summary: When Drew announces a special event that the Aphrodite cabin is planning, Katie Gardner isn't the least bit pumped. But could this be her chance to catch a certain Stoll's eye? Some Tratie fun! A little bit of Percabeth too.


**Hey everyone! This is my first Percy Jackson fic... so I hope it isn't too horrible! Ahhh! I can't wait until House of Hades! (I just finished the Mark of Athena). I always thought Rick should have included more of the Stoll brothers... I enjoyed their characters very much. And the possible Katie/Travis romance? Adorable! So, this was my attempt to fill the gap. Hope you all enjoy! (:**

**By the way, I don't own Percy Jackson. I wish I did... because he is indeed quite dreamy. But whatever! Just a pipe dream. (Lol...pipe...piper...just me over here making lame puns!)**

* * *

I stumbled back to my cabin after the campfire. I was fricking _exhausted_. A full day of planting new gardens after the Titan war. I mean, I had a break for meals and stuff, but it still equally sucked. I guess the good thing about today, I mean, not that I minded planting or anything, was that there were no pranks. I don't know what's going on, but it was a nice treat. You know, not to have to scrub chocolate bunnies off the roof of the Demeter cabin or anything.

I yanked open our cabin door and collapsed on my bed. As soon as I closed my eyes, I drifted off into a deep sleep.

_I was walking through camp, and it was extremely windy. My chestnut hair whipped around and I seemed to be looking for someone. Suddenly, a pair of warm hands covered my eyes and frostbitten face._

_"Guess who?" A husky voice asked._

_"Hmm... The Minotaur?" I guessed, putting a hand on my hip._

_"Guess again." The voice grimaced._

_"Percy Jackson?" I asked, trying to stifle a giggle._

_"Seriously?" The voice groaned, "I know every girl in camp has a crush on him, but I never thought you would fall for his idiocy! Besides, you have a boyfriend." The voice whirled me around and I came face to face with a smirking boy, with curly brown hair and piercing blue eyes._

_"Stoll!" I exclaimed. "I never would have guessed."_

_Travis raised an eyebrow and threw his arm over my shoulders. "Oh really?"_

_"Of course I knew it was you, you idiot." I punched him playfully and he leaned in._

_I leaned in also, a smirk playing on my lips._

"IN THE NAME OF DEMETER, WAKE THE HADES UP!" A voice screeched.

"What? ! What?" I sat straight up in bed.

"Ugh, go brush your teeth, Katie." My little sister pinched her nose.

"Yeah, okay." I frowned, and made my way over to the bathroom.

"Well, someone's in a foul mood!" One of my brothers's called, and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, well, I was just getting to the good part in my dream." I muttered grudgingly, shoving some toothpaste on my toothbrush.

"Kissing Travis Stoll?" My brother Brandon asked, poking his head into the bathroom.

"NO!" I balled up a washcloth and threw it at his face.

"Oh yeah? Then why were you murmuring, 'Oh, Travis...Your pranks turn me on!' in your sleep?" He smirked.

I gasped, "I was NOT!"

"That's what you think!" He grinned cheekily and all my siblings proceeded to make kissy faces. I rolled my dark green eyes.

Quickly, I slipped on some jeans and threw a jacket over my orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. All my siblings were still staring at me expectantly.

"What?" I snapped.

"She's doing it again." Someone whispered.

"What? What are you talking about?" I insisted.

"You're blushing." Brandon said pointedly, patting me on the head.

And with that, I stormed out of my cabin, slamming the door behind me. I made my way over to the dining hall, a little skip in my step as I went. We had the day off, seeing as it's a Saturday. I entered the large hall, and of course it was empty. But I could not take my imbecile siblings any longer, so sitting by myself was perfectly fine. I plopped down at the Demeter table and leaned my head on my propped up elbow.

So, maybe I did have a _tiny_ crush on Travis Stoll. A super tiny one. I don't even find him mildly attractive. Okay, so maybe he's A LOT attractive, but I shouldn't really think about that. I wasn't thinking about that.

"Yo, Gardner." A teasing voice rung out from behind, and I immediately checked my pockets to make sure my wallet was still safe and secure.

"Yo, yourself." I shot back, as the said boy sat down next to me.

"How you doing this fi-"

"Hold up your hands." I instructed, and he complied.

"I come in peace." He said robotically, and then proceeded to move his arms in a droid-like fashion.

I stifled a laugh and gave him my signature Katie look.

"Ahh, the Katie glare. I'm positively shaking." He shuddered jokingly.

I rolled my eyes, "What do you want, Travis?"

"Ha!" He stood up and shoved his finger in my chest. "You didn't call me Stoll! You're a softie, Katie Gardner!"

"I am NOT a softie." I stood up also.

"So why are you here so early?" He asked, completely changing the subject.

"Why are YOU here so early?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You know... I'm a busy dude, Gardner. Got pranks to pull, people's lives to make miserable," He grinned maniacally, "And you just happen to be first on my list!" He stated proudly.

I took a cautious step back, "Oh?"

"Oh yeah." Travis took a step forward.

Just then, the bell rang signaling breakfast. "Later, Gardner." He quipped and skipped off before I could say anything else.

* * *

I ate my breakfast quietly. I definitely didn't sneak any glances at the Hermes table, if that's what you're asking.

But all throughout breakfast, I couldn't help but notice the little things.

Such as Percy winking at Annabeth across the room, and her sticking her tongue out back. And then the two would do the same thing over again, except this time Annabeth would be the one winking. And then there was Clarisse and Chris, who kept smiling like idiots at one another. And then of course all the Aphrodite girls making eye contact with their boyfriends. It kind of sucked, being single all the time. I've never been asked out, hit on, or even kissed. And it stinks like Hades, because camp can actually be a pretty romantic place. I can't lie and say that I haven't fantasized about being hoisted up onto the campers' shoulders as they toss me and a cute guy into the lake. Curse Percy and Annabeth's serendipitous relationship.

And that's exactly when Drew decided to make an accouncement on behalf of the entire Aphrodite cabin.

"Attention, darling Half-Bloods!" She flashed a brilliant smile, and immediately everyone was taken with her words. Everyone including a certain Stoll brother. Not like I noticed...

"In honor of Forever Alone Day," She began her little speech. I scowled. What kind of holiday is that?

"The Aphrodite cabin is holding a speed-dating convention! So all those unhappy singles out there are welcome to attend the event!" She explained until one of her brother's whispered something in her ear.

"I mean, if you're single, you HAVE to attend. Chiron's orders."

A bunch of campers started grumbling unhappily, and I joined in along with them. Why in the name of the gods would we be required to attend this?

And that's exactly what someone shouted. That someone being Percy Jackson. Smart boy, he must know he holds a lot of control over this camp.

"Hush, Percy, this doesn't concern you!" Drew snapped, waving her hand dismissively.

"I just don't think-" He started again but Annabeth placed her index finger over her lips and he quieted down obediently.

"So it's settled then? Okay! Meet in the pavilion after breakfast if you're interested." She grinned and stepped off the stage gracefully.

The dining hall then returned to its usual excitement and chatter.

"So Katie," Brandon started, "You headed there after breakfast?"

"Yeah, Katie! Is that where you're going to meet the man of your dreams?" My other brother, Dipper, mocked.

"Shut your pie hole, Dip-thong. Of course I'm not." I said irritably.

"Aw, but you have too!" Brandon pouted in that twelve-year-old way of his.

"Oh, really?" I hissed, getting ready to toss my tray on the pile.

"Yeah. Or else me and the Dipster here are going to tell EVERYONE about your little dream." He smiled slowly, and might I say, evilly.

"You have no proof."

"So then you DO admit you were dreaming of kissing T-"

"Shut. Up!" I spat.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever sis. But if you want to see another day being known as the Stoll brothers' enemy, I would go to this thing." He stood up and left the table.

"Brandon...speed-dating...annoying Stolls...like him my butt...ugh!" I grumbled, as I made my way over to the godsdamned pavilion.

I sat myself on a seat far away from any of the hopeful singles. Drew took the stage smiling like a movie star and explained the rules. One minute per booth. No PDA. 'Save that for after the campfire!' And most of all, 'swear on the River Styx to have _loads_ of Forever Alone Day fun!'

I grudgingly made my way over to the booth where Will Solace was sitting and crossed my arms as Drew started the timer.

"Hey, Will."

"Hey, Katie!"

"I thought you were dating that Sheridan girl from the Aphrodite cabin?"

"We broke up about a week ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"..."

"This doesn't seem like your type of scene."

"It isn't."

"..."

"..."

"So what's new, Katie?"

"Nothing. Just planting stuff for the after war rehabilitation project."

"Sounds like a good time."

"You know me, I'd never turn down an opportunity to fill this world with beauty!"

Soon, the bell cut off my extensive plant rant, and everyone shifted over to the next booth.

"Nice talking to ya, Katie."

"Yup."

I made my way over to the next booth, containing non other then the Hero of Olympus himself.

"Percy?"

"Oh, hey Katie."

"What are you doing here? !"

"Eh...Moral support."

"I now can see why Annabeth calls you a Seaweed Brain."

"Nah, I'm just a nice guy looking for some laughs."

"Yeah, okay."

"..."

"..."

"Still waiting for that laugh."

"Yeah well-"

"Hey, look! See that duck? Over there on the ice rink?"

"And that, young demigods, is ADHD at its finest."

"Stupid duck. Doesn't it know it's butt's gonna get cold?"

"Please explain to me what Annabeth sees in you again."

"Never in my life will I understand the race of the ducks."

"Race of the ducks?"

"Hey, no judging. This is a no judging area."

"What would your girlfriend say if she knew you were here?"

"She would say: Perseus Jackson, you are a grade A Seaweed Brain."

"Oh?"

"And then she would say: Just kidding. You're a grade C Seaweed Brain. Because you never seem to pass any of your classes."

"Not even in Seaweed Brainness?"

"Nope." Annabeth appeared, crossing her arms as she shot a teasing glare at Percy.

The bell dinged and I left the table, saluting Percy and his laughing girlfriend mockingly.

I didn't look as I slipped into the next booth, and before long I found myself face to face with Travis Stoll.

"Shit."

"Aw, don't be like that, Gardner."

"Drew is an idiot."

"You could say that again."

"...Drew is an idiot."

"So Gardner-"

"I mean honestly? Speed-dating? ! Whose ever heard of 'Forever Alone Day' anyway? !"

"Um, lots of people."

"Like who?

"Cool...people."

"You're such an idiot."

"Not as much as Drew."

"Touché."

"..."

"..."

"Does that chick even have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah why aren't they making _her_ do this?"

"She probably has like ten boyfriends."

"She probably is so desperate that she goes boyfriend shopping."

"Boyfriend shopping? Is that a girl thing?"

"Excuse me mister! I need a boyfriend for under five dollars!"

"..."

"Help. Me! Why aren't you helping? You're wearing the shirt!"

"..."

"Where. Are. THE BOYFRIENDS? !"

"..."

"I've been single for-EVER."

"..."

"..."

"Katie?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

The bell rang, but I didn't move a muscle. "What?" I asked quietly.

He shrugged and we moved out of everyone's way, ignoring Drew's protests.

"Stoll?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not so bad yourself." I blushed a bright crimson and rubbed my arm awkwardly.

"Is it true?" He questioned, a smirk playing on his delightfully full lips.

"What?"

"That my pranks turn you on?"

"WHAT?" I shouted, looking around fiercely.

"Where is that gods forsaken son of Deme-"

He immediately interrupted me with a forceful kiss on the lips. He pulled away but I grabbed him by his shirt and back to me. We kissed hungrily, tongues battling for dominance. His firm hand found its way to the small of my back, while my hands played with his fittingly psycho curls.

"I said no PDA!" A gorgon screeched in the background. We jumped apart and Travis shot me a cheeky smile. Oh wait, that monster was just Drew.

"So... Do you have the hots for me? 'Cause it would be kind of embarrassing if-"

"Nah, not at all." I smirked knowingly.

He echoed my smirk and leaned in again. I thought he was going to kiss me, so I puckered my lips. But instead he just leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "You look like a fish." And with that he was gone, leaving me to stare off stupidly at his disappearing figure.

Quickly, my hand felt its way to my pocket. Where indeed, my wallet was quite missing.

"STOLL!" I yelled and ran in the direction he went.

"DON'T WORRY, KATIE! I STILL LOVE YOU!"

I guess some things never change.

* * *

**Well that's all! Hope you all enjoyed (: Review and let me know your feedback! You could review and say "I love chicken pot pie!" for all I care! Every review makes an author's day! **

**So on that note...**

**REVIEW! (:**


End file.
